


Petrichor Solivagant

by childsmoker



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Gunshot Wounds, Hate Speech, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting Guns, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childsmoker/pseuds/childsmoker
Summary: im sorry, due to unfortunate events I've come to the conclusion that i won't continue this story, if anyone wants to use it as for your own, feel free, the plot is now yours.really sorry for the inconvenience... i just didn't want to delete it bc it's still something that you people can use even tho it's incompletexoxoThe whole world was going to shit and money didn't matter anymore, it was surviving of the fittest.The world's most famous football players had nothing but their luck and skills to escape the odds alive. How many of them are going to remain safe and sound till the end of this novel?





	Petrichor Solivagant

**Author's Note:**

> sooo uh...  
> many of my mutuals from tumblr knows me as PontoAids, or from the Marica Fam, hi  
> it's me, Pons
> 
> I'm here with my first fic on this fandom, first fic on this site and all... I'm so anxious because I didn't finish the two first chapters to stay calm about posting it weekly...
> 
> but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible
> 
> there we go
> 
> the plot is the plot  
> the synopsis sucks so much  
> I probably forgot some character or anything to add at the tags... by the 3rd chapter everything is going to be okay and well checked
> 
> special thanks to Maria, Garethito on tumblr your lovely  
> and the whole Marica Squad on ig

The vivid memories of that chaotic day haunted Luka every single night when he would lie down and try to get some rest.

 

Sleep wasn't an option, ever since this started, all the danger out there, cornering him every living second, all of the paranoia and worries that creeped from his bones up to the core of his mind.

 

All of the mess and worries were driving him crazy.

 

At least he wasn't all by himself.

 

Right beside him, on the bed they had to share, was Marcelo, just as quiet as the croatian himself, notably not sleeping. Both man back faced each other as to "not to push things too much".

 

Luka felt relieved about the agreement, none of them were in the mood for comforting each other. It was just too much happening too fast to barely keep with it, the uncertainty of things was too much for them to focus on getting better, they needed to focus on surviving right now.

 

In the room next to theirs was Bale, taking first watch by the balcony of the small flat they broke into. In the living room, Cris was on the biggest couch while James took the other one.  
They were probably awake too.

 

The events they'd been through so fresh in mind as they still trying to gather things and understand what the hell is happening. Fairly enough, any of the former teammates had the time to think about anything regardless on bedtimes, as tho they've been living running from place to place since the Cup Fiasco, as Bale like to call it.

 

Tired of the nonstop memories, Luka got up gently off bed to not disturb Marcelo and wandered to the balcony were Bale was.

 

The younger one didn't flinch when the croatian stopped by his side so quietly. Both man looked across the block, the longest their eyes could reach, the streets filled with the undead. Luka didn't like to call them that, but there wasn't other statement to improve, people gone crazy then started eating each other to death, then, so quickly coming back as these... things.

 

Think about it made Modrić's stomach itch, it was just gross and gruesome, too much terrifying.

 

"They should have been back by now..." Luka almost jumped at the broken sound of his own voice, reminding him the day Croatia gone crazy with celebration as they won second place at the world cup, he and his teammates went nuts after all, everything was just so perfect and happy...

 

Luka felt his heart sinking deeper by the sec, all the memories washing over him once again and he thought he might throw up or cry, or maybe both, till Gareth's voice broke up at Luka's ears.

 

"Don't worry, they're fine, it might just be some inconvenience... plus, they know it's safer traveling in the morning." The assured smile on Bale's lips as he comforted the croatian made Luka feel a little bit at ease.

 

The rest of the group had gone for a supply run but didn't come back at the time everyone expected, with no communication, the unknown of their friends current states felt even more suffocating.

 

Luka only nodded and lowered his gaze, everything felt so unreal, like it was all part of a bad horror movie or maybe a real creative nightmare. All of the deaths Luka saw right in front of his eyes when he was just a little kid were nothing compared to this. The screaming never leaving the back of his mind, just awaiting for the right time to take over and drive him completely to insanity.

 

Gareth knew how to hide his fears and worries in order to keep it calm from the years playing football with hotheads, he knew Luka had too, but it's not like it's something easy to keep doing for so long. It was tiring consuming, so he understood that at this moment, Luka needed him to not fall apart.

 

Carefully he wrapped one arm around Luka's shoulders, the smaller letting a sigh of relief and leaning on Bale's touch.

 

His small frame trembling ever so slightly from the cold wind, they both kept looking around for the mere possiblity of trouble or a sign of the rest of the group, the comforting silence was almost creepy if they weren't hugging each other.

 

The freezing night went on and on till the sun was stretching between clouds so dark and full of storm that it looked almost like the sky was mad. Mad at them or at the undead, or maybe at nothing special in fact. The sunlight had no warm in it as it grew by the minute, it looked even colder if it was possible.

 

Luka had gone inside, to make them all some coffee and the remaining bread for breakfast.

 

Just for the sake of occupying his storm like mind, if asked some months back if he would ever lose his sleep out of worry for any Barça player he would deny completely sure about it, but with the actual circumstances? Hell, he was worried sick. The boys had gone to that damned supply run and may never come back.

 

No, he wasn't like this, he didn't give up that easily on his beliefs. Piqué was a good leader after all, he seemed to take care of the blaugranas just fine, so this delay might just be for the best.

 

They're gonna be fine, Luka kept saying that at the back of his mind like a mantra and for once in that week, he believed it.

 

The group gathered at the small kitchen in silence, the tension was almost palpable till the sound of gunshots ripped through the block, Bale jumped out of the table grabbing his gun and running to the balcony, a little less than two seconds later Cris was at the door with his shotgun in hand.

 

"It's them!!" Gareth screamed from outside, a big expression of relief on his face with a toothy smile. James ran aftar Cristiano for backup while Marcelo was still shocked looking at Luka across the table willing to get a grip of the reality, like he still couldn't believe it was real. Bale kept backing up from the balcony with his remaining bullets of his sniper, almost no shots missed, he was getting good at that.

 

Luka was beyond stuck on his heels by the living room, the waiting was suffocating, even tho it was a great thing the group was coming together again but the gunshots dragged almost all the block to their door, it scared him to death.

 

James ran behind Cristiano with his heart burning holes through his chest, almost not even breathing.

 

The older man slammed the door open and started shooting the closest creatures to the building, already out of the car and running with a big heavy bag over his shoulder was Leo, after him were Neymar and Dani covering Piqué's and the rest of the blaugranas back, James got out to help the others carry the supplies inside, everything looked so slow yet so fast, it was suffocating.

 

The colombian could hardly take a hint of who Piqué was carrying while they jumped on the stairs, skipping some steps, everyone were covered in guts and blood, James didn't know how no one got shot by accident on the outside.

 

When everybody thought it was endless, they arrived, 4th floor, the apartment door was already open, they just rushed inside.

 

Cristiano, the last one to get in, closed the door and asked speechless for Marcelo's help, the brazilian and the portuguese then, dragged the couch over to the door.

 

Every single person there was heavy breathing like it was the end of a game match, only after a couple of seconds regaining their breath, the group which had stayed "home" stared back at Piqué, who still had someone attached to him, with his arm over the taller man's neck and shoulders.

 

"Is that Ramos?" asked Bale from across the room, now too crowded to be comfortable. Gerard looked downwards to the man with his head down then upwards to Bale and the others.

 

"Yeah..." 

His voice cracked a bit and he looked suddenly a bit sad about it.

 

"It is..."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think so far  
> too confusing??
> 
> it's just a prologue so... yea .. its going to get better soon
> 
> stay tuned amorecos  
> amo vocês, hasta luego  
> xo xo  
> bye


End file.
